


Supernatural Oneshots

by OnceUponANightmar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponANightmar/pseuds/OnceUponANightmar





	1. Not a Child Anymore

"It could have killed you!"

Hearing this wasn't new, especially for me. my older brothers loved me and wanted to protect me as much as they could-- but this was getting out of control now. 

"You knew that they were stronger than you, and you still went!"

I'm not proud on what I do for a living , but it was the family business. I was raised in this life, never being close to anyone, never knowing what it meant to be normal.

" We told you were not allowed to go back out until you were fully recovered Maegan" 

That was the last straw

"It has been a month since the accident, I am fine and I had it under control!"

"Under control?! it was seconds away from your neck! you are done. You're not hunting anymore"

"You can't do that! I'm not a child anymore"

I was lucky that my bag was near the motel room door. I walked towards the door grabbing my bag just as a hand grabs my wrist

" Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere I can live my own god damn life!"

I pulled my wrist from this grasp and staggered out of the door, never glancing back over my shoulder.

~ 

That was five years ago. I still hung and keep the family business. I haven't seen either of my brother since that night. I've talked to Sam once or twice but that is it. 

That night, five years ago, was the night that Maegan Winchester became The Oncoming Nightmare.


	2. Am I Family?

He was mad again. why? You didn't know maybe the hunt went wrong. You wanted to know but you weren't going to push it. Your father was never there. You brothers - well half-brothers took you in when your dad went on a hunt that ended with you being kidnapped by demons. Your eldest brother Dean - never liked you. Right from the start, he told your six-year-old self that you were not his family and that you had no right to be saved by HIS father from those demons. Your other brother Sam - was different from Dean. He made sure that you were always safe, made sure you ate. Even if it was in the middle of the night because Dean didn't allow you to eat. Nothing really changed. Dean still dislikes you and thinks you're just extra weight and a useless Hunter. Sam still took care of you. He trained you to hunt and kill. He would be the one you would go to if you needed some comfort after a hunt. Despite you being a full grown woman, you were extremely skinny. Dam made you eat double of what Dean ate, but nothing worked. You were deformed because Dean didn't see you as family.

You slowly leave your room to find Sam. As you turn the corner you find to demons, before you could do anything you were knocked out.

~

A few hours later Sam and Dean finally got back from the hunt. Sam instantly went to look for Maegan. Dean was unpacking the car when he noticed Sam standing there. "What?" "She's gone"


	3. Am I Family (pt.2)

Dean just stared at his brother; "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"She's not in her room, dean"

"She could be in another room" Dean knew that that wasn't true. He just didn't want to go back out again.

"She never leaves her room; not without me" They were wasting time. Sam knew this; he needed to get you back.

Knowing his brother wouldn't jump at the chance to get you back Sam started to grab a few things he would need for the trip to rescue you.

"Where are you going? We just got back!" "I'm getting Maegan back" He wanted Dean to go with him, to get HIS sister back.

"She'll be fine on her own, she can take care of herself" At this point, he wanted to punch his brother back down to hell.

"No Dean, she won't. she hasn't been taking care of herself, I have! I've been doing it since the day you told her that she wasn't family; that dad should have just left her there to die! Why do you think she hides in her room? Why she hides from you, Dean! She is smaller than she should be Dean. You turned your back to her. what happened to 'Family doesn't end in blood'? Now you can stay here and not give a damn if she is breathing or not or you can come with me and try and redeem yourself to her" Sam felt as if his whole life was lifted off of his shoulders. He was going to get Maegan back with or without Dean.

~

As Dean started up the car... once again Sam got in the car with a uneased look

"What? Where did they take her?"

Sam looked at his brother with guilt written on his face.

"Home. They took her home Dean" and with that, they took off to what use to be home.


End file.
